


Hobbies

by planetundersiege



Series: JadeRoxy Week 2k18 [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bass - Freeform, Cute, EXCITING, Earth C, F/F, Fun, God Tier, Greenhouse, Hobbies, Instruments, JadeRoxy - Freeform, JadeRoxyweek, Lesbians, Music, Oneshot, Plants, Playing, Post SBURB, Pumpkins, Ship, Short Story, They are so cute, Void Powers, f/f - Freeform, having fun, hobby, ship it, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: JadeRoxy week day 5: Hobbies.Jade likes gardening, Roxy likes science. What do they both like?





	Hobbies

“Hey Jade, what are you doing?”, Roxy asked as she walked up to Jade. She was currently on her phone, googling something.

“I’m trying to figure out what plants I should buy to my greenhouse, I need new plants, I wanna grow something new”, she said and then showed a picture of a pumpkin. A huge pumpkin with amazingly orange colors. Some of these would be perfect in the greenhouse for sure. Roxy just smiled, she knew how passionate her girlfriend was when it came to gardening, even after many years it still was her favorite hobby. Their greenhouse was bigger than their actual house, and that said a thing.

“Pumpkins sounds really nice”, Roxy said and Jade nodded.

“Yeah, but what if they get so big so the other plants feel little? Positivity for plants is the key for getting them to grow, yet if I don’t plant pumpkins maybe the greenhouse will be too empty, you know. Plants want company too”, she said while zooming in on a picture of an extra orange pumpkin and saved it to her photo gallery and moved it to the “Greenhouse ideas” folder on her phone. Thank god she hasn’t discovered Pinterest yet.

“It’s nice to see that you’re so happy when you’re gardening my dearie”, Roxy said before she kissed her forehead and quickly scratched Jade behind one of her dog ears.

“Gardening makes me so glad, it’s my favorite hobby, like weird science is yours”.

She let out a shuckle at her lover.

“Yeah, hobbies are the best. Too bad gardening isn’t for me, it would be fun doing something like that with you”, Roxy said.

“Yeah you’re right. And if you don’t like gardening you shouldn’t do it, but I too wanna spend some more time with you, just doing stuff. We need to find a hobby we both really like”.

Roxy nodded, put her finger on her head as she began thinking. Hobbies, hobbies, what kind of hobbies did both share? Let’s think…

“What about music?”, she said as she looked at Jade, and you saw how her green eyes slightly light up, sparkling, yet seemed a bit confused about what she just had heard.

“Music?”.

“Yeah! You play the bass right? And I play the violin! We could practice together, make music and all. It would be fun, I promise you that!”, she said and Jade nodded.

“Yeah it would, but I haven’t played bass since before Sburb, and I don’t even have one at the moment. And you don’t have a violin, well at least last time I checked. Do you have a violin?”.

Roxy let out a smirk at the blank haired woman.

“Well Jadey, have you forgotten that your awesome girlfriend is a void player? I’ll just make new instruments from the void, just like I created the meteorb and thousands of perfectly generic objects. I’ll start ASAP, what color do you want on your bass? And how do you want the equipment to it too look like?”.

Silence for a second.

“GREEN! I WANT GREEN STEREOS AND A GREEN BASS!”.

Roxy nodded.

“Green bass and equipment coming right up”.

She concentrated, and a second later a lime green bass guitar and some equipment were on the floor. Jade’s eyes were sparkling, mouth opened in awe.

“Wow Roxy, they look amazing…”, she said, and slowly took the bass in her arms, it was a perfect fit for her, and heavy enough. She also took one of the cords from the floor and plugged the bass in faster than humanly possible. She nodded and began to carefully pluck the strings, enjoying the sounds, testing the bass and it’s limits. It went slow at first, but her fingers quickly warmed up, how to play was practically molded into her brain. No matter how much time passed, the ability to play the bass was there and she sure was great full of that. Hearing the notes that she herself created flooded her with nostalgia, from when she had been a little kid on her island on old Earth. The bass had been her everything, and now her new everything, Roxy, had given her a new bass. Some tears were beginning to form, along with a smile on her face, a smile filled with thankfulness over this amazing.

It was hard to explain, but that didn’t make it any less real. Rather, the opposite, the feeling only a musician could feel, the love to the notes, the love to the instrument, the love for everything that music stands for.

As Jade continues to play, Roxy once again called for the void, and then had a violin and a bow in her grip a second later, both are bright pink, and Roxy smiled as she felt the small weight as she lifted it up and placed it between her shoulder and jaw.

The bow was already perfect, she didn’t need to fix anything. And as she placed it on the strings, quickly playing a D major scale, she noticed that it also already was perfectly tuned. Thanks for that void.

She closed her eyes and let her fingers guide her, her mind guide her. She didn’t think, she just did things, moving her fingers on the strings, and moving the bow back and forth, on autopilot. The music was what guided her, it knew what was going to be played before she herself.

Oh how she had missed the sounds a violin could make, more than she ever imagined. Playing violin was a bit special, and the fact that Rose also did was nice. She’s talk to her later, but this story isn’t about Rose. It’s about Roxy and Jade.

As she had finished warming up she looked over at Jade, buck teeth clearly visible with her big smile, she was so beautiful.

“So, what do you wanna play?”, she asked, looking down at the floor for a split second, before looking at her face yet again, heart stopping when their eyes met.

“Let’s just play, let it be a surprise”.

And so, both ladies began playing their instruments of choice, hour after hour, the magic of music having them under a spell. There was no time, only the notes that sang, the notes that invited them, begged them to continue. It was only the music, oh the fantastic music, filled with love. The love two gorgeous musicians had for each other.

This would be something they would do often, just relax and play songs together, because this was a thing both of them adored, along with each other. The couple had found the perfect hobby for both of them.


End file.
